gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Wiki Spam Team
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Glee Wiki Spam Team was created to help clean up spam and vandalism and enforce the rules on the Wiki when the Admins aren't around. Members of this team possess rollback rights to quickly fix unproductive edits and proudly display their black comment boxes. Hit them up if you need help cleaning up a page! Don't forget to check the Chat Mods page as well. The next Spam Team Meeting will be held on: TBA The Team Admin Captain - Poolaalaa # GinaSays16 # JustaGleek #'LM Perfection ' #'Nayaforever' #'Tendollarlameo' Glee Wiki Spam Team Badge This badge is to be added by admins. Misuse leads to punishments. Spam team members will also have black comment colours with white text to show they are a part of the spam team. Duties of a spam team member *Spam team members should be active on the wiki nearly every day and it is recommended you watch the recent wiki activity page for vandalism. It is recommended that you come to chat as well. *Every month you should have at least 50 total edits and 40 article edits. Anyone not meeting these requirements will be put on probation, if you fail to meet them two months in a row, you will be removed from the team. New members will be on probation their first month automatically. If you don't meet these requirements you should have a good reason such as school work. *You have rollback powers, use them. If you see an edit that is incorrect or doesn't make sense, revert it. *If you are having trouble finding things to edit, there is usually an admin in chat that will have a job for you to do. *Members are expected to moderate comments, maintain a positive attitude while around the wiki, and prevent arguments while enforcing rules as necessary. *Members that are doing exceedingly well with their duties and are chat mods have a greater chance of being promoted to admin, if you are constantly just barely meeting the minimum requirements every month, don't expect to be promoted. How do I become a spam team member? *You may apply for spam team if you meet the following requirements: 500 total edits, 150 article edits, 50 edits in the past month, and 40 article edits in the past month. Meeting these requirements does not guarantee your acceptance though. *Anyone that applies and exceeds these requirements will have a greater chance of being accepted, if they did not have any issues in the past. Also, they must be quality edits, not meaningless edits made just to satisfy the criteria. *Please do not pester admins about becoming a spam team member, we can see your nomination on the page; the more you annoy us, the longer it will take for you to be on the team. *You may nominate someone, but first make sure they meet these requirements and that they wish to be a spam team member. Spam Team Member of the Month *What is Spam Team Member of the Month? - Similar to a workplace where a hard working employee may receive 'Employee of the Month', the Spam Team Member of the Month is an award that a certain individual in the Spam Team can receive at the end of each month, if they have shown dedication to their job, outstanding effort and commitment, and high quality edits. *As seen below, there is a badge which the winner will receive and can put on their user profile for the following month after they receive the award. *The admin captains will select one spam team member to receive the award each month, and they will begin to log each users win on the Spam Team page, so other users can see the hard work our Spam Team members put in! There will be a few areas that we will being looking at when deciding who deserves to be the Spam Team Member of the Month. These areas will be: *The total number of article edits that month. *The quality of the edits. *Number of warnings that month. *Extra effort. *Attitude towards other users. In addition to the badge, the Spam Team Member of the month will also have red comments and links instead of black for the month. Winners *'January 2013:' Unicornianleague - (Total edits for the month: 1,274; Total article edits for the month: 952) *'February 2013:' Blugo34 - (Total edits for the month: 2,013; Total article edits for the month: 1,111) *'March 2013:' Patromegleek - (Total edits for the month: 551; Total article edits for the month: 422) *'April 2013:' BackToTheStart - (Total edits for the month: 2621; Total article edits for the month: 774) *'May 2013: Unicornianleague' - (Total edits for the month: 508; Total article edits for the month: 362) *'June 2013: Blugo34 - '(Total edits for the month: 1797; Total article edits for the month: 1072) *'July 2013: Blugo34 - '(Total edits for the month: 2842; Total article edits for the month: 1292) *'August 2013:' GinaSays16 - (Total edits for the month: 3066; Total article edits for the month: 416, Warnings given: 9) *'September 2013: REBƎLReloaded - '(Total edits for the month: 2154; Total article edits for the month: 1352, Warnings given: 13) *'October 2013: '''N/A (Spam Team was being re-constructed) *'November 2013: Blugo34 - (Total edits for the month: 1308; Total article edits for the month: 405) *'December 2013: '''N/A *'January 2014: Darrenfangirl *'February 2014: Nayaforever' and QuickForeverr *'March 2014': N/A *'April 2014: Blittany' and Nayaforever *'May 2014:' BeccaToBe *'June 2014: BeccaToBe' *'July 2014: '''N/A *'August 2014: LM Perfection' and 'Aspiring' *'September 2014: Blittany and '''DanielTravel *'October 2014: Nabiri' *'November 2014: Nabiri' *'December 2014: N/A' *'January 2015: GinaSays16' |This month's winner: N/A Current Winner: Gina Category:Glee Wiki Category:Admin Maintained